Bruises Fade but the Pain Remains
by YKsKitsune87
Summary: My First story! “Yes, and she would lock herself in her room for days. "You should look at her wrist, there are so many razor scars on it. I’m afraid she is really going to kill herself one of these days."
1. A Bit O' History

Hey people!  I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or Aleks in the story because he is my friend in real life.  Jenny is the only character I own and the same goes with her mum.  In this story, a young girl is still suffering from a very recent divorce and is angry and miserable about it. She is going to be transferred into a new school, in a new country, with no one she knows.  She meets a new boy, some new friends, and a new life style as well.  Is she able to handle it?

~*~

Guess I should start off with the characters eh?  Okley dokley then!  (Snicker, Simpson's, snicker…oops too much sugar!)

Name: Jenny Sipayboun a.k.a. Fah (meaning sky in Thai)

Age: 14 ½ 

Nationality: Thai, American, And Japanese

Looks: HUMAN: black hair with a few red streaks, brown eyes, short (think Hiei short), has ear piercing and a white complexion.  YOUKO: light blue ears with silver tuffs, light blue tail ending with silver, a white ensemble (think Kurama, but in a girl matter now)

Personality:  She is a tomboy and tries her best to act happy in front of people.  In reality, she is depressed and trying to get over the fact that her father left her alone with her mother.  People always say that she acts like a little kid sometimes and that's the best trait about her.  She is popular among the boys and has them calling her house much to her dismay. (Believe me when you got strict 'rents, it's kind of a bad thing)  She does not like to take any crap from other people and will defend those she loves to the end.

Aleks: a friend of Jenny's

Kurama: You should know him

Hiei: And him

Yusuke: Can't forget the Detective

Kuwabara: How can you forget this lovable oaf? (Cough)

And a whole bunch of other people you should know!  NOW ONWARD WITH THE STORY!

:::…

"We will be arriving in Narita Airport in thirty minutes.  Please secure all luggage and fasten your seatbelts."  Jenny looked out of her window and sighed.  "Mom, do we really have to move to Japan?  I mean sure the place is great, but I wanna go back home to America."  "Jenny, you know that you wanted to move here when you were younger.  What made you change your mind?"  "The fact that dad was born here," she replied coldly.

"Jenny, I know that you are still getting over the fact that he's gone now, but think of it this way!  You'll get a chance to visit your cousin Yusuke!"  "Yusuke?"  "You remember the boy, don't you?"  Jenny thought back to a year ago when her father was still there.  Yusuke was a boy who likes to fight and skip school a lot, never caring much about anything.  Now ever since he joined the Spirit Detectives, things have changed a lot about it.  He's more caring, more responsible, and doesn't beat up on humans as much anymore for the time being.  "Oh I remember him!  He's the spir…I mean the guy who helped me improve my fighting skills!"  Whew, that was a close one.  One more word and Yusuke would've kicked her ass.

"We're here!" Mrs. Sipayboun said happily.  "Oh joy to the world," Jenny replied sarcastically, digging her hands into the pockets of her sky blue hoodie.  "Come on Jenny, just because you're a tomboy doesn't mean you have to act like a boy all the time!  Look, there's Yusuke now!"  Jenny looked over and saw her cousin along with a group of boys she hasn't seen before.  "Hey cuz, long time no see!" Yusuke grinned.  "Sup?" she replied, giving him a hug and punching him playfully.  "Urameshi!  You never told me your cousin was a cutie!" Kuwabara shouted.  Jenny blushed slightly and looked over at the other boys.  One was about her height with raven hair and a white starburst in the middle.  The other one was tall and with the most beautiful green eyes she has ever seen.  "Guys, this is my little cousin, Jenny Sipayboun.  She's the Youko I was telling you guys about," Yusuke explained.

"This oaf here is Kuwabara."

"Hiya cutie!"  She merely blushed at the comment and nodded.

"Don't plan on hitting on my lil cuz, Kuwabara.  The short one here is Hiei."

"Hn."

"And the other Youko I was telling you about is Kurama."

"A pleasure to meet you, I'm sure," he smiled.  Jenny waved and smiled lightly.  "It's really great to meet you all, I've heard so much about you."

"Jenny, we have to get our stuff!  Boys, do you mind helping us?"

"Of course, ma'am," Kurama replied.  He gave Jenny a wink and walked over to place the luggage into the carts.  "Yusuke, do you think I can go see what the Makai looks like?" she asked curiously.  "I'd have to get permission from Koenma but I'd think he'd let you go.  You're a demon after all," he added quietly.  "True."

"So what school is Jenny going into?" Kurama asked Mrs. Sipayboun curiously.

"She's going into Meiou High, and she is about to enter the same grade as Yusuke.  The only difference about those two is their age difference in months.  It's like those two are inseparable every time we come here!"

"Meiou High?  I go to the same high school!" Kurama smiled.  "That's wonderful!  Then you can show Jenny around on her first day then!  Here's her schedule!"  Kurama carefully examined it and then smiled brightly.  "Yusuke, it seems that your cousin and I share the same schedule."  "You hear that, Fah?" Yusuke called out.  He saw her sitting on the suitcases, bobbing her head to the CD player.  (Yusuke does one of those sweat drops)

"Fah!" Yusuke shouted.  "What?" she asked, sounding a bit annoyed.  "You and Kurama have the same schedule!"  She nodded and pulled her hoodie up, hiding her face from everyone.  "What's wrong with her?" Kuwabara wondered out loud.  "Her parents just went through a nasty divorce," Yusuke replied.  "She's been kind of upset about the subject and usually likes to be by herself with her music."  Kurama glanced at the teen, that's why she seemed so upset coming off the plane.  "Why did they divorce?"

"Her mother caught him sleeping with another woman, and this wasn't the first time either.  She had enough of it and filed for divorce.  For three months Jenny tried to contact her dad and when she finally got through, it wasn't what you would call the most pleasant conversation.  He asked her why she had call because he wanted her gone from his life, and that he never loved her.  Since then she has always been angry with her father.  "Hn, I wouldn't blame the girl," Hiei mumbled quietly.

"So cuz, tellin' my life story to the rest of the detectives?" Jenny asked, digging her hands into her black jeans.  "Oh, no!  I was just telling them about another kid at my school!"  "No you weren't," Kuwabara mumbled.  "He's right, I can smell that you're lying."  "Sorry!"  "It's okay but I don't want you to tell the whole world about my life, okay?  I don't want any sympathy or people rummaging through my personal life.  Please promise me," she asked, a quick flash of a child he once knew in her eyes.  "I promise."


	2. Anger Management

I don't own YYH (although I wish I did).  I'm sorry this chapter is so short!  It would've been longer but I start school tomorrow and I need to get ready!

"So…where are we staying again?" Jenny asked lazily.  "At the Fossil's place for ahlf a year.  Your house is almost finished, just gotta finish up some rooms, painting, and some mistakes around the place," Yusuke replied.  "Fossil?"  "He means Genkai. One of the most powerul psychics ever," Kuwabara explained.  "You guys are hiding something from me, what is it?"  Hiei only smirked and replied saying, "You're going to start your training with Genkai in three days."  "What?!  Why?!"  The guys all went silent with a grave look in their eyes.  "oh…I get it…" she replied quietly.  "It's not that we don't want to tell you but we just think right now isn't the perfect time," Kurama explained.  "Yeah, I understand," Jenny replied, placing a red CD in her Diskman.  "What's that thing?" Hiei asked curiously.  "It's Linkin Park's first CD, one of my favorite albums.  The song, Papercut, is really good.  You should listen to it sometime," she replied, keeping quiet for the rest of the trip.

"Yousuke, is your cousin usually this quiet?" Hiei asked.  "Sometimes, but not this often.  She hasn't been out much and locks herself in her room a lot now."  "You know Urameshi, your cousin is a cutie but you gotta get her out of this," Kuwabara told him.  "I tried but she refuses to listen.  I think she's still mad at her old man and she's trying to sort things out."

Jenny heard a light knocking on her door and she quickly wiped her tears away and placed something under her pillow. (NOTE: it will be discussed after Genkai's training)  "Yes?"  "I was wondering if you would like to wash up a bit before we have dinner.  You've had a long trip," Genkai offered.  "I appriciate it, thank you," she smiled.  "Anytime," she replied, walking away.

The hot water soaking her sore muscles felt great.  _I'm trying to start a new life without you!  Why do you constantly call me?  It's like you're a lost little lamb with nowhere to go!_  The same words from her father haunted her, and she began to cry softly again.  "Miss Jenny, is everything fine in there?" Kurama asked, listening to her tear drops.  "Yes Kurama, everything's fine!" she replied quickly.  "Well Genkai wanted me to tell you that dinner is almost ready."  "Can you tell her that I'm not hungry?  I just don't feel like eating," she said quietly.

"Oh, she's been like that for almost a year and it's getting me really worried.  She won't eat unless you force her to," her mother sighed wearily."  "So that's why she looks a bit smaller this year!" Yusuke exclaimed.  "Yes, and she would lock herself in her room for days.  You should look at her wrist, there are so many razor scars on it.  I'm afraid she is really going to kill herself one of these days.

Kurama walked into the girl's room that night and heard her whimpering for her father, tears falling steadily.  "Shh, everything's going to be okay, Jenny.  Just don't think about your father and try to think of the fun you'll have here," he whispered, wiping the tears away from her face.  He looked at her wrists and Miss Sipayboun was right; there were scars across her wrist as if she was trying to kill herself.  "Just don't kill yourself, okay?"  He kissed her lightly on the cheek and walked out of the room.

"Come on jenn, you gotta open the door!" Yusuke shouted the next morning.  There was still no reply from her.  "Well we're coming in weather you want us to or not!" an unfamiliar voice called out.  "Botan what are you," but the door was opened.  There they say her with puffy red eyes and what seemed like a bottle of prescription pills.  "And what are those supposed to be?" a teen asked.  He had brown hair and a Jr. sign on his head.

"It's nothing important," she replied, looking out of the window.  "My Jagan tells me something different."  "You want to know?  It's an anti-depressent so I won't go around killing myself," she replied angrily.  "Come on dear, why don't you come out with us?  We were going to see a movie and let the boys take us shopping!  It will get this off your mind!  By the way, my name is Botan and that is Koenma, ruler of the Spirit world!" she smiled.

"Olus, we have important information we would like to share with you," Koenma informed.  "Come on Fah, it'll be like the old times!" Keiko insisted.  Jenny looked up at all of them and sighed a bit.  "You're not gonna leave me alone until I say yes, aren't you."  They all nodded in agreement.  "That is about it," Botan replied.  "Fine, I'll go then."


	3. Return to Self Loathing

DISCLAIMER: In the great words of P.A. (authoress of Fate is Fickle, you should check it out), "We don't own Yu Yu, so you no sue-sue!"  BTW I forgot to mention that I also own Jenny's daddie!  Wow I sound like one of those friggin preps at my school but anyway, hope you enjoy the story!!!  BTW the training with Genkai should start soon!

~*~*

"Jenny, this outfit would look so cute on you!" Keiko squealed.

"You're saying that everything looks cute on me!" Jenny whined from the dressing room.  "Come on out, we want to see what you look like, Fah!" Botan cheerfully called out.  "Do I have to?  I look so girly in this thing!"  "Come out!"  Jenny came out stubbornly in a red punk skirt (not the poseur types) with a chain dangling, a black vintage shirt with the picture of a blue guitar, and her black Chuck Taylor's.

"I don't want them to see me like this!" the guys heard.  "Well I can tell your cousin is having a good time," Hiei sarcastically coughed.  "I wonder what would make her not want us to see her," Kurama wondered out loud.  "She probably didn't want my handsome self to see her looking so pretty!" Kuwabara trailed off.  All of the guys gave him a weird look like this. (-______-;;) when they saw two figures dragging out a smaller figure.  

"FAH!!  YOU'RE WEARING A SKIRT!" Yusuke gasped.  "Whoa…" was the only thing Kuwabara could say.  "You look great!" Kurama smiled.  "Hn," was the only thing Hiei could summon up while looking at her.  "Wow, you actually got her to wear a skirt girls!  Usually Aunt Beau and Mom would literally have to strap her down to even get her to wear that!" Yusuke laughed.  "Not funny Yusuke," Jenny warned with a hint in murder in her voice.  "But you look so cute in it and you have to wear a skirt as a part of the school uniform!" Keiko informed.  "Oh wonderful…" she replied sarcastically.

"So what movies do you guys wanna see?"

"How about Pirates of the Caribbean?  I heard that it's good," Botan suggested.

"OoOo, I heard that Orlando Bloom is in this movie!" said Keiko.

"Come on, let's go!" Botan giggled, grabbed Jenny's hand.

"Botan, I think you're going to give her girl a heard attack at this rate!" Kurama laughed.  "Yeah Botan, what he said!  You don't want me to be in the Spirit World yet unlike some people!" Jenny panted, trying to keep up with her.  "YUSUKE HELP!  I don't want to see a movie!" Jenny laughed.

"Come on, Jenn!  You'll get to see Orlando Bloom!" Keiko pointed out.  "You do have a point there," she thought.  "What is it with you humans?" Hiei scoffed.

"Hey shrimp don't forget that Keiko and I are the only humans in this group!" Kuwabara growled.

While they were buying the tickets, Jenny and Yusuke heard a familiar laugh.  _Oh grat, not when we're starting to get her a bit happy again,_ Yusuke growled.  "Ah Jenny we meet again!  You've grown so much!" her father exclaimed with another woman around his arms.

"What's it to you?" she spat coldly.

"No need to get so hostile!  You've always been the tough one!  So how's that mother of a cow doing?" he laughed.  "Don't you dare call my mother that!  Anyway, she looks a hell of a lot better than that whore you got hanging on your arm!" she shouted angrily.  The lady's face twitched a bit while she was searching for an insult to throw at her.

"Uh excuse me aren't you a bit too big to wear that outfit?" the lady asked.  "What kind of insult was that you ass licker!  Besides, aren't you a bit too big to even get through the doors of the building?!" Jenny spat.

Her father grabbed Jenny's arm and look her to a dark corner of the theatre.  "Now you listen and you listen good, Fah!  I don't want you to say that to my wife!  I don't have the time to deal with a meddling kid like you, you understand me?" he growled.  

"Mom was your wife too and you never stuck up for her like you did for this slut!"  In fact you never cared for me either and I'm your own flesh and blood!" she replied angrily.  "You shut up! You are only a pond in my plan!   I never gave a damn about you and I never will!"  

"And you know why?  Because you're a fuckin' coward you son of" but she was cut off from a sting across her face.  Her father held a small knife against her neck, a bit of blood dribbling down slowly.  "If you know what's good for you, you had better keep your mouth shut, girl."

Kurama saw Jenny emerge from the corner with puffy eyes and trying her bet to cover her neck.  "Jenny are you alright," he asked, concerned about the mark across her face and the bloody bandana around her neck.  "Kurama can I go home?  I don't fee like watching a movie all of a sudden," she whispered.  "Yusuke if you don't mind, I'll take Jenny back home.  She doesn't feel so good right now," Kurama called out.  "Alright, but make sure she takes her medicine when she gets home."

When they stepped into the car, Jenny immediately broke down into tears.  "That man isn't my father."  Kurama took her into his arms and began coaxing her to try to relax a bit.  "Shh, everything's going to be fine, okay?  Yusuke and I are here for you and so is everyone else.  Why don't I get that wound wrapped up and take you for a walk around this forest I know it.  It's really beautiful and it should calm you down a bit."  She nodded quietly as her reply; she was spent from crying and arguing with her father.

During the drive, jenny noticed Kurama glancing at her every now and then.  "What's wrong?  Is the blood leaking through again?" she asked curiously.  "No it's not that, Jenny.  I was wondering how did you ever become a human if you're a Youko."  She looked upset about the topic and looked out of the window.  "I guess Yusuke never told you that I'm only a half breed.  My so-called father was a Youko as well and met my human mother, Beau.  Because of that I'm able to go back and forth between my human and demon self," she explained.  "What about you?  How did the famous thief turn into a human?"

He explained briefly until they reached their destination.  "What until you see inside of the forest, I'm sure that you'll like it a lot," he smiled.  She only grinned in return.  Walking into the forest, Jenny gasped in surprise.  There were so many beautiful flowers and ferns, all still sparkling with dew.  "This place is amazing!" Jenny gasped.

"I knew that you would like it," he smiled.  Kurama walked over to a field of sky blue flowers and placed one in her hair.  She smiled brightly and hugged him.  "Thank you and you're right, this did cheer me up."

Kurama kissed her on the cheek and walked her over to a clear stream and they both sat down looking at the beauty surrounding them.  "Do you mind if I change to my demon form?" he asked abruptly.  "NO, go ahead," she replied, laying down and closing her eyes.  Suddenly she felt someone nuzzling her neck and she laughed a bit.  "Kurama, what are you doing?" she giggled.  "Nothing really, just exploring," the Youko replied.  Jenny got up and began running from him, turning into her Youko self as well.

"Aw, come back!" he called out, tail wagging and chasing her as well.  He looked around for the blue kitsune when an idea popped into his head.  The fox jumped into a tree and looked out for her.  "Kurama, where are you?  This isn't funny!"  Then she felt someone grab her from behind and placed their hands on her eyes.  "Guess who?" he whispered.

She simply laughed and turned around look at him.  "Kurama, Hiei's watching us for Yusuke you know.  He's in that tree," she pointed out.  "I know," he growled seductively, burying his face into the follow of her neck.  "What are you doing again?"  "It's nothing," he replied.  "Come on, we ought to go home and get your medicine."  She nodded shyly and the two transformed back to being humans.

"Jenny, someone's on the phone for you!" Genkai called later that night.  "Hello?"  "Fah, guess who," said the other line.

~*~*~

Oh, what's that?  Oh a cliffie!  Whoopsies, guess I'd have to leave it here!  (dodges an acorn) Hey watch it, there should be a law protecting authoresses against abuse, eh P.A.?!  Well anyway, who can the person be?  Is it finally Aleks, the guy I never mentioned in the previous chapters whom I am in love with so much in real life?  Or is it Jenny's father, coming back to haunt her once again?  Or is it the pizza delivery dude?  FIND OUT ON THE NEXT CHAPTER!  PLEASE R&R!!!!


End file.
